Fictober 2019
by LidiaaIsabel
Summary: Participación en el Fictober 2019. En la página Yo también espero actualización de Muérdago y Mortífagos. 31 días, 31 drabbles. Distintos Rating.
1. Manzana

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Que tal amigas/os. Estaré participando en el Fictober 2019 que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos. Será más corto y preciso que el de 2018 (que aún no termino, porque son historias más largas; pero que si terminaré este año, espero)

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 1: Manzana**

**"Mi postre favorito"**

Hermione era feliz con su trabajo, cuando salió de Hogwarts escogió ser profesora de la misma institución porque sentía que tenía mucho más por aprender y enseñar. Estudio pedagogía y desde sus prácticas ya estaba haciendo clases en Hogwarts de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que como siempre era difícil encontrar un buen profesor para esa asignatura.  
Se encontró con que Neville también siguió la docencia, esta vez con Herbología. Aunque lo más curioso fue encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en la asignatura de Pociones.

Hermione era la profesora favorita de muchos alumnos, pues era muy didáctica y paciente para enseñar, como en su época del ED con sus amigos.

—Maestra Hermione —se acercó una niña de primer año al final de la clase.

—¿Si Ana?

—Gracias, por ayudarme hoy. Creo que el _Patronus_ es más sencillo ahora, buscando recuerdos felices —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, extendiéndole una brillante manzana verde.

—Muchas gracias Ana, es mi favorita.

La pequeña sonrió y se retiró del salón, dejando a Hermione sola.

Mientras acomodaba sus cosas para ir al Comedor a almorzar. Sintió a alguien entrar. Y sin levantar la vista anunció. —Ana, ve al Comedor o te vas a atrasar para las otras clases.

—Siempre tan preocupada de los polluelos, Granger.

—Malfoy... —dijo en un susurro. —¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Vengo a buscar mi postre.

Hermione sonrió y apretó los libros contra su pecho.

Draco se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó en él, sin quitarle la vista al rubor en las mejillas de Hermione. Tomó la manzana y le dio una mordida.

—Hey! Eso es mío —reclamó la castaña.

—Ya te dije, vengo por mi postre, tengo que mantenerme en forma —le guiñó el ojo en respuesta.

Hermione se volteó y se encaminó a su oficina.

Draco la siguió con la mirada.

—Creo que por acá tengo un postre que le ayudará a mantener la forma, profesor Malfoy.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y la siguió a la oficina. —Profesora Granger, soy demasiado exigente para estas cosas...

—No más que yo, Draco, no más que yo —respondió ella cuando el rubio entró en la oficina. Cerrando la puerta tras él, recibió los ansiosos labios de la castaña sobre los suyos.

—Mmmm... Sabes a manzana, mi postre favorito.

—A mí me gustas tú, Hermione.

Draco se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando en vez de una manzana le trajeran un plátano... Ufff su imaginación empezaba a volar. Habría que esperar.


	2. Cicatriz

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Que tal amigas/os. Seguimos con el Fictober 2019 que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, _junto a_ Accio Story_.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 2: Cicatriz**

"**Travesuras"**

Scorpius Malfoy era un chico muy inteligente, pero se volvía muy travieso cuando llegaban sus amigos y primos.

—¡Te destruiré Potter! —decía Scorpius corriendo tras de Albus con un lápiz en la mano, a modo de _varita_.

Pasando frente a los jóvenes padres, que mientras ellos se divertían, pasaban el rato jugando ajedrez mágico en el patio de la casa de Hermione y Draco. Los demás chicos, corrían tras Scorpius gritando hechizos y amenazas con lápices en la mano.

Tras todos ellos iba James, el mayor de los chicos grabando con su celular.

—¿Qué se traen ellos ahora? —le preguntó Draco a su esposa.

Ella alzó los hombros sin saber que ocurría.

—James, ven un momento —le dijo su padre.

El chico detuvo su acción de grabar a su hermano y amigos, caminando hacia los adultos.

—¿Si papá?

—¿A qué juegan y porque Scorpius persigue a Albus? —intervino Pansy Potter.

—Heeeeeem

—James Potter Parkinson... —puntualizó su madre.

—Jugamos a que Albus es papá y Scor el innombrable —y tras decirlo muy rápido salió corriendo de ahí.

Hermione dio un profundo suspiro. —Estos niños se pasan —comentó tras ser interrumpida por un Albus que venía corriendo de regreso a los adultos muerto de risa.

—¿Albus, a que juegan ustedes? —preguntó Draco.

—A derrotar al innombrable, tío Draco, mira... —descubriendo su frente mostró una especie de rayo dibujado con plumón permanente rojo.

Scorpius llegó junto a él jadeando —Hey Albus, ¿jugamos a la pelota? Me aburrí de que siempre me ganes.

—Pero si soy el gran Harry Potter, es obvio que tengo que ganar siempre —manifestó con su varita en alto.

Harry se acercó a su hijo menor y le palmeó la cabeza —Dame esa varita no vayas a incendiar la casa de tía Hermione, anda Scorpius mete un gol por mí.

Los chicos se fueron riendo, y se juntaron con los chicos de Ginny y Blaise y Luna y Theo. Iniciando posteriormente un partido de fútbol muggle.

—Así que el gran Harry Potter —se burló Draco, mirando sus piezas de ajedrez frente a su oponente.

—Por supuesto, te venceré en esta partida también.

—Creo que alguien estuvo investigando sobre su padre —añadió Pansy con una pequeña risa.

—A todo esto... ¿dónde están las niñas?

—Creo que estaban con Luna, buscando no-se-qué —añadió Theo que leía un libro tranquilamente.

Una _cicatriz_ con plumón, una _varita_ de lápiz, quizás que más se le ocurriría a esa tropa de traviesos. Nadie lo sabía.


	3. Hospital

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Que tal amigas/os. Seguimos con el Fictober 2019 que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 3: Tatuaje**

**"Hospital"**

Hermione estaba tranquilamente en su oficina cuando recibió una llamada a su celular, no era muy frecuente que lo usara ya que no muchas personas tenían aún celulares en el mundo mágico, pero al menos su familia, novio y amigos más cercanos, mantenían uno en caso de cualquier situación. En el Londres muggle sería mucho más difícil y caótico estar enviando patronus con información a diestra y siniestra, así que el ministerio aprobó realizar ciertos malabares para que los celulares funcionaran en el mundo mágico.

—¿Aló? —respondió luego de observar un número desconocido.

—Buenos días, la señorita Hermione Granger?

—Si, con ella habla.

—La llamamos de Royal London Hospital.

—¿Qué? le paso algo a mis padres?

—No señorita, es su ¿novio?, el joven Draco Malfoy. Llegó hace unos minutos desmayado y usted es su contacto seguro.

—Por Dios! Voy de inmediato.

—Muchas gracias, por favor acudir a urgencias.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Algo grave?

—Nada grave, aquí le comunicamos todo.

Hermione colgó y guardó su teléfono. Tomó su varita y chaqueta y salió de la oficina.

—Carol, tengo que ir al hospital urgente, cancela todo lo que tenga que hacer, me avisas cualquier cosa.

—Si señorita Granger, no se preocupe, que le vaya bien.

Hermione se desapareció ahí mismo, llegando a un callejón cercano al Hospital y se dirigió al ala de urgencia rápidamente.

—Disculpe soy el contacto de Draco Malfoy, me llamaron hace poco —le indicó a la recepcionista.

—Efectivamente, llegó usted muy rápido señorita —le dijo con cara curiosa.

—Ehh, si estaba más o menos cerca, pedí un taxi.

—Llamaré a una enfermera para que la lleve y le explique todo, espere un momento.

Hermione asintió y se hizo a un lado del mostrador, esperando que no fuera nada grave, ya que, si no fue a San Mungo, estaba aún más preocupada.

Pasados cinco interminables minutos, se acercó una joven enfermera, que la saludó y le pidió a Hermione que la acompañara a la habitación donde estaba Draco.

Se encontró al rubio recostado y dormido, con su brazo izquierdo vendado.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó en un susurro a la enfermera.

Ella sonrió un poco, —fue traído por un joven, estaba desmayado y como no sabían que hacer porque no reaccionaba, lo trajeron directamente.

—Pero, ¿por qué se desmayó?

—Nos indicaron que se estaba tatuando el brazo —indicó el brazo vendado —y cuando estaba finalizando el trabajo, al parecer el dolor fue mucho que se desmayó, pero no ha despertado aún.

Hermione se puso blanca, justamente ese brazo es donde Draco tenía la marca tenebrosa, será que había activado algún hechizo que fuera irreversible... Miles de situaciones complejas se le pasaron por la cabeza.

—El doctor vendrá en un rato más, si gusta esperar puede quedarse con él hasta que despierte.

—Muchas gracias enfermera, y gracias por avisarme —Hermione se acomodó en el asiento junto a Draco y suspiró.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, sacó su varita, convocó un _Muffiato_ para que no se oyera nada de lo que hablaran allí y luego un _Enervate_ sobre Draco para despertarlo.

Draco despertó despacio, abrió los ojos y enfocó lentamente la vista frente a él.

—Buenas noches, Draco —le dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Hermione?, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estamos en el Royal London Hospital, te trajo un tatuador, en condición de desmayado, lo que quiero saber es… ¡¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO DRACO MALFOY?! ¿¡LA MARCA TENEBROSA?! ¿¡Y SI TENÍA UNA MALDICIÓN O ALGO?! —Hermione se levantó y caminaba por la pequeña habitación sin parar.

—Quería quitar esa… cosa… de mi, y lo logré, pero el dolor fue demasiado.

—Ya veo, eres peor que Ron viendo arañas acercarse a él.

—No me compares con Weasley, estoy bien. Ya podemos irnos.

—No tan rápido, tiene que verte el médico, hacerte todos los chequeos y luego te dejarán ir, en un par de horas.

—¿Horas? Tengo que irme al trabajo más tarde.

—Haberlo pensado antes, así funciona urgencias. Ahora te la aguantas.

—¿Y si usamos un _Obliviate _o un _Imperius_?

Hermione sacó su teléfono y comenzó a buscar el número de su secretaria. —O-l-v-í-dalo Malfoy, aquí te quedas. Volveré al trabajo. —respondió colocándose de pie, le dio un beso en los labios y salió en dirección al baño para desaparecer.

Draco se recostó nuevamente, le tocaría esperar a que lo vieran de manera muggle. _"Hazte un tatuaje, decían, no dolerá, decían"_, maldita la hora que escuchó a sus amigos.


	4. Tiempo de lectura

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Que tal amigas/os. Seguimos con el Fictober 2019 que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 4: ****Libros/Biblioteca**

**" ****Tiempo de lectura****"**

Hermione estaba en su esencia... Una gran biblioteca, llena de sus tesoros, libros. Miles de libros, se preguntaba si habría un catálogo mágico de todo lo que habría allí, como en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Cuando se casó con Draco, imaginó que tendrían una gran casa, él acostumbrado a vivir en mansiones y ella en casas tradicionales, buscaron algo término medio. Con mucho patio, piscina, y habitaciones para invitados. Que claramente podían agrandarse a necesidad con la genialidad de la magia.

Lo que no esperó fue que Narcissa le obsequió a Draco todos los libros de su biblioteca y aunque habían traído una buena cantidad, les dio libertad de ir cunado quieran por ellos.

A veces las tardes frías se llevaban en su biblioteca, frente a la chimenea, mientras Draco trabajaba en el escritorio del lugar para acompañarla.

Esa noche en particular, Hermione leía un libro de aventuras muy atrapante, que la hacía emocionarse y hacer unos ruiditos que le causaban mucha gracia a Draco.

Recostada en el sillón, se movía cuando se emocionaba y se sentaba de distintas formas.

—¿Amor? —preguntó el rubio acercándose al sillón.

—¿Ajá? —respondió ella sin dejar de mirar su libro.

Draco se sentó junto a ella observándola detenidamente, con su pijama babydoll que solía usar para provocarlo, él estaba seguro de eso.

Le besó el hombro. Ella se estremeció y lo miró de reojo. —Draco... tiempo de lectura.

—Culpa a tu pijama, querida.

Ella cerró su libro y lo dejó a un lado. —Mañana, te quiero solo para mi. Así que, tiempo de lectura por tu tiempo de quidditch.

—Rayos, le avisaré a Blaise luego.

Hermione río y se acercó a besar a su esposo, aunque ella siempre usaba esos pijamas para provocarlo un poco, pero él no tenía porque saberlo.

Luego podría terminar ese libro, por el momento le encantaba tener a su esposo seducido.


	5. Descubrimientos

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Que tal amigas/os. Seguimos con el Fictober 2019 que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 5: Muñeca (de la mano)**

**"Descubrimientos"**

Draco Malfoy había descubierto muchas cosas al estar cerca de Hermione Granger. Más aún cuando decidieron vivir juntos.

Todos los días encontraba algo interesante entre las cosas de Hermione, algunas las conocía y otras jamás las había visto, no se usaban en el mundo muggle.

Una vez que aprendió a usar el televisor y el DVD, se aficionó a ver películas, algunas que tenía Hermione, otras que compraba por Aliexpress, la bendita magia del internet.

Una de esas veces se encontró una película entre las que había en discos, como aún no descubría que le gustaba más, veía todas las que tenía Hermione, entre ellas mucho romance y acción. Esa tarde que estaba solo, porque Hermione tenía reunión con sus amigos, tomó algo que pintaba a romance, pues salía una pareja en la portada.

Todo iba bien con la película, un tanto sugerente en ocasiones, hasta que llegó a una parte más directa, con juegos sexuales y artefactos extraños, esa película era 50 sombras de Grey, no es que fuera la mejor película que haya visto, pero le dio ideas.

Tomó su laptop y entrando a la conocida página de compras, buscó algunos juguetes que le ayudarían a divertirse con su novia un poco más, así la sorprendería. Compró. Ahora tocaba esperar.

.-.-.

Un mes después un paquete era traído por el cartero, Hermione abrió la puerta y lo recibió.

—¡Draco! Llegó algo para ti, te dije que dejes ese vicio de las compras por internet —se sentó junto a él en el sillón, poniendo de nuevo la película que estaban viendo.

Draco no le dijo nada, pues era una sorpresa lo que había comprado. Esa misma noche estrenaría sus juguetes. Se acomodó junto a ella y disfrutó lo que quedaba de película.

Prepararon la cena y comieron tranquilamente, pero luego Draco desapareció con su paquete en la habitación, Hermione lo miro curiosa, pero terminó de ordenar y dejo la loza en la cocina, la mataba la curiosidad.

De pronto escuchó una suave música proveniente desde su habitación. La abrió, después de todo era su casa también. Grande fue su sorpresa el ver muy poco por la sola luz de pequeñas velas que había por la habitación, una rica fragancia en el aire, la música a un nivel más alto y a Draco…

—Oh por Merlín! —manifestó al ver a su novio tendido en la cama —Draco que haces ahí... y que es eso que tienes en las muñecas.

—Ven amor, acércate y veras… pero solo puedes entrar acá sin ropa —respondió guiñándole un ojo seductoramente.

Hermione intrigada, se sacó rápidamente su ropa dejándola a un costado y se acercó. Observó a su novio de pies a cabeza, desnudo, recostado sobre la cama, apetecible y con las muñecas atadas por ¿esposas?

—Que pretendes Draco Malfoy.

—Que disfrutemos cariño, hoy soy todo tuyo.

Ella se subió sobre su pelvis, moviéndose despacio para provocar una erección. Comenzó a besar su cuello. —Entonces, no podrás tocarme en toda la noche Draco, y eso te vuelve loco.

Draco sonrió, esa era la idea, volverse loco él y volverla loca a ella. La pasión se apoderó de ambos y esa noche hacer el amor fue diferente a otros momentos, más travieso e intenso para ambos.

—Creo que te pondré esas cosas más seguido eh —le dijo ella abrazando a su novio bajo las sabanas.

Draco se miró las muñecas, si bien tenían protección las esposas, no podía evitar que quedaran pequeñas marcas, porque él no era un santo, se había movido bastante por la desesperación de no poder tocarla mientras ella lo montaba plácidamente.

Tendría que ver que otros juguetes se pueden comprar por el internet. Podía encontrar muchas más sorpresas.


	6. Por él, por ella

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Que tal amigas/os. Seguimos con el Fictober 2019 que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 6: Fingir**

**"Por él, por ella"**

_"Esto es por él"_, se decía Pansy constantemente, para no perder la cabeza y sucumbir ante la presión a su alrededor.

Su mente era mucho más frágil que la de sus amigos, por lo que junto a Draco habían armado un teatro de _noviazgo_ para poder salir juntos más seguido y practicar _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_.

Lo nececitaba, no podía revelar los motivos por los que aguantaba estar en el bando oscuro. Ni su mejor amigo, Draco, podía arriesgarse a que ella fuera descubierta porque si caía, junto a ella caían todos.

—Otra vez —dijo Draco tomando su varita.

—¡No puedo más Draco! —dijo recostada en la pared de la sala en la que estaban practicando.

—Tienes que poder, Pansy. Recuerda porque hacemos esto —dijo insistente, el sudor corría por su rostro, también era agotador para él todo este entrenamiento.

Pansy suspiró.

Cerró los ojos y asintió a su amigo.

_"Lo hago por él, por Harry" _—repetía en su mente.

—Estoy lista, por Harry —dijo mirándolo decidida.

—Muy bien, y por Hermione —respondió su amigo, —_Legeremens_ —respondió apuntandole con su varita.

Porque debían _fingir _lealtad a quien odiaban, para apoyar al elegido.

Para vencer de una vez por todas a Voldemort.

Debían seguir practicando día tras día.


	7. Despedida en el Expreso

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola, al principio no sabía qué hacer para este día, pero en algún punto de mi viaje de regreso del trabajo se me ocurrió. Drabble que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 7: Tren/Expreso de Hogwarts**

**"Despedida en el Expreso"**

Draco estaba hasta el cuello en el lado oscuro. Tomó la marca tenebrosa para salvar su pellejo y el de su familia y aunque quería quedarse en su casa, lo enviaron a Hogwarts con el objeto de ayudar a Snape a sacar información sobre Harry Potter y sus amigos. Aunque solo su profesor sabía que eso no pasaría.

Apenas llegó al tren que los llevaba el primer día a Hogwarts, comenzó a inquietarse. Ver a todos cabizbajos y desanimados, lo deprimía aún más y no lo ayudaba a concentrarse en su misión.

Miraba a todos lados esperando verla, pero sabía que no vendría, era muy arriesgado, sobre todo después del ataque a la casa de los Weasley, pero dentro de él tenía la esperanza.

—Vamos —le susurró a sus amigos. Ellos lo siguieron y buscaron un compartimento retirado para ellos.

—Así que, aquí estamos —dijo Pansy.

—Me quería ir a Italia y mi madre no me dejó —se quejó Blaise.

—El deber, dijo mi padre —respondió Theo.

Draco se levantó y salió del compartimento. Caminó tranquilamente por el tren, para dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera pasado sí...

Fue entonces que vio su cabello, entrando en unos compartimentos más allá. Caminó más rápido, entró y puso todos los hechizos de protección de sabía.

—Nuestra primera cita —le dijo apuntándole con la varita.

—La sala de menesteres, con una vista de la torre Eiffel en un café hermoso —respondió con calma.

Draco se lanzó a ella y la abrazó. Ella le devolvió el abrazo y durante unos minutos estuvieron en esa posición.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí Hermione? —le dijo sin soltarla.

—Tenía que verte, no volveré en un tiempo.

—Pero es arriesgado, en cualquier momento puede verte algún mortífago, hay algunos en el tren —le dijo apartándola un poco y mirándola a los ojos. —Me asusté después del ataque, pensé lo peor.

—No me subestimes, Draco Malfoy —le respondió para luego acercarse y darle un beso.

Un beso que atrapó Draco gustosamente y se negó a terminar.

Hermione lo abrazó fuertemente, sabía que estaban en peligro, pero que más daba, siempre lo estaban. Valía la pena el momento.

—Draco, debemos ser fuertes, para volver a vernos —le dice en un susurro sobre sus labios.

—Te extraño tanto, mujer.

—Y yo a ti. Pero tenemos que lograrlo para poder vencer a quien tú sabes.

Draco abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad.

—Nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo —le dice ella acariciando su rostro con la mano.

—Eso espero, Hermione, eso espero.

—Mantente vivo eh —le respondió robándole un último beso.

—Tú también y como ese par no te cuide me los cargo yo —dijo sonriéndole.

Hermione se apartó y en ese momento Dobby apareció frente a ellos.

—Draco Malfoy —asintió el elfo —nos vamos señorita Hermione —le dijo a ella.

Hermione asintió y miró una vez más a Draco.

Él le sonrió y la vio desaparecer frente a él.

Se desmoronó en el asiento tras de él y se permitió estar unos minutos más antes de regresar con sus amigos.


	8. Dudas

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 8: Ensueño/soñar despierto**

**"Dudas"**

Harry era arrastrado por Hermione a la biblioteca frecuentemente. Para estudiar más tranquilos y tener los libros a mano.

En alguna de esas tardes, coincidió luego de un entrenamiento Quidditch por lo que estaba más cansado de lo usual.

Su amiga rápidamente estubo inmersa en su propio quehacer.

Después de un rato a Harry le pareció que alguien lo miraba, una chica de cabello negro, pero no estaba seguro de quién era.

La chica de pronto le sonrió, y a Harry se le cayó el lápiz logrando distraer a Hermione.

—Harry despierta, parece que estás dormido.

—Lo siento el entrenamiento fue duro hoy —toma su lápiz e intenta seguir escribiendo.

Hermione vuelve a su trabajo y él mira otra vez donde estaba la chica, pero no había nadie.

—¿Habré estado soñando? —susurra restregándose los ojos.

—Parece que sí Harry, deberías irte a cambiar, ya tocará la cena —le dijo sonriendo.

—Nos vemos luego, Herms —respondió para luego levantarse y acomodar sus cosas.

En dirección a la salida iba acomodando sus gafas, por lo que no vió que alguien se cruzó. Una cabellera negra y piel clara que juraba había visto hace unos momentos.

—Lo siento, no te vi.

—Descuida, yo tampoco —le respondió la chica.

Pero cuando vio quien era se puso a la defensiva, pues la conocida Slytherin Pansy Parkinson probablemente le diría alguna pesadez.

—Te ves cansado, ese entrenamiento debió estar fuerte, si es que quieren ganarnos —le respondió con una coqueta sonrisa.

Harry pestañeó incrédulo, _¿Me está coqueteando? ¿Parkinson?_

—Nos vemos este viernes en la cancha, _Harry_.

Harry se quedó helado en su lugar, parecía que aún estaba soñando despierto.

Ahora tenía sus _dudas_.


	9. La carta

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hoy la inspiración salió un poco más larga, pero necesaria, un poco de drama no hace mal a nadie. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 9: Secreto**

**"La carta"**

—Señor Malfoy, lo busca don Harry Potter.

Draco miró extrañado a su secretaria, y asintió para que ella hiciera pasar a la inesperada visita.

No venía solo.

—Potter —dijo neutralmente—no sabría decirte si es un placer verte, ha pasado un tiempo.

—Lo sé, Malfoy —respondió tendiéndole la mano a modo de saludo. Aunque con un poco de dificultad porque cargaba un pequeño bulto en los brazos, uno bastante cubierto ya que hacía mucho frío y era evidente que debía protegerlo lo más posible. Un bebé.

—Por favor, siéntate, dime en que puedo serte útil.

—Malfoy, claramente no somos amigos, pero al menos después del término de la guerra hemos sido más… cordiales en nuestro trato, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Draco se sentó frente a Harry en su lado del escritorio, aún con un poco de reserva a la inesperada visita.

Harry carraspeó suavemente y revisó al bebé que cargaba en los brazos. Seguía dormido.

—Bien, he venido, porque creo que es lo correcto, y debes saber algo, Malfoy.

—Me preocupas, Potter, suéltalo ya.

Harry le extendió un sobre, —Primero necesito que leas esto, por favor.

Draco tomó el sobre, que llevaba su nombre, sacó un papel de su interior y comenzó a leer.

Sus reacciones fueron diversas, su rostro se endureció, luego abrió los ojos, luego estos se les pusieron brillosos, y posteriormente los cerró. Dio un largo suspiro.

—No sé qué decir, Potter. ¿Cómo pudo mantener esto tan importante en _secreto_? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué ahora?

—Esta carta la escribí yo, me la dictó muy débil unas horas antes de tener al bebé. Solo vine porque ella lo pidió y porque no... no sobrevivió al parto.

—¿Es él?

Harry asintió y con cuidado destapó al bebé de la manta que traía. El bebé dormía plácidamente y cuando Harry hizo la acción de desatarlo del arnés en el que lo traía comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Draco se levantó y se acercó lentamente a Harry. Vio como el bebé comenzaba a abrir los ojos despacio y sacudir su cabecita blanca lentamente.

—Así que tú eres Scorpius —dijo más para sí que para el bebé.

Harry terminó de soltarlo y le ofreció tomar a Scorpius.

—Nunca he tomado a un bebé, ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Una semana apenas, pero no te preocupes, yo tampoco sabía. Debes tomar la cabeza con una mano y el resto del cuerpo con el brazo. Es muy pequeño aún —lo dejó suavemente en los brazos del rubio y continuó —Mira Malfoy, no te quiero obligar a que lo quieras o que te lo quedes. Sólo cumplo con lo que me pidió mi mejor amiga, que su hijo pueda conocer a su padre y no crezca solo, con Ginny siempre le daremos un hogar, pero eres bienvenido cuando quieras.

Draco tomó firmemente al pequeño Scorpius de solo siete días en sus brazos, tenía mucho que reflexionar. Ciertamente no era culpa del pequeño que su relación con Hermione no hubiera funcionado hace un tiempo.

Lo peor era que hubiera mantenido en secreto tanto tiempo a esta increíble criatura.

—Scorpius no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó entre nosotros, si me dejas ser parte de su vida, te lo agradecería mucho, Potter.

—Harry, ya que seremos familia.

—Entonces puedes decirme Draco —le devolvió al bebé que estaba un poco más despierto. —Te hablaré en a semana, necesito un poco de tiempo, para asimilar todo, creo. Será ¿Scorpius Malfoy Granger?

—Así lo quería Hermione, si tú lo deseas también, no es problema. Esta es la dirección del cementerio donde se encuentra —añadió extendiéndole un papel doblado.

Draco le dio un apretón en el hombro en agradecimiento. Y besó la frente de su hijo.

Harry se despidió de él y se dirigió a la salida donde lo pasaría a recoger su esposa Ginny en el auto que ellos tenían.

Draco le indicó a su secretaria que se iría temprano para que cancelara todo lo que tuviera en el día.

Volvió a su escritorio y tomó en sus manos la carta.

_Querido Draco:_

_No sé cómo explicar esto que tengo que decirte, pero primero tengo que pedirte perdón por haber dejado que pasara tanto tiempo para contarte esto._

_Nuestra separación no fue fácil, cometí muchos errores y lo reconozco, pero mi molestia y egoísmo me impidieron contarte el milagro más hermoso que he tenido en esta vida._

_Tantas maldiciones y esfuerzos durante la guerra me dejaron muy débil físicamente, estuve mucho tiempo hospitalizada y débil. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada fue muy grande para mí y mi cuerpo, pero aún así mi egoísmo me impidió acercarme a ti._

_A horas de que nazca nuestro hijo, no es seguro que alguno sobreviva, todo es muy riesgoso, pero si es él quién sobrevive solo te pido que le des un pequeño espacio en tu corazón y no lo rechaces por culpa de esta tonta que no supo solucionar los problemas y ser sincera contigo. _

_Si yo sobrevivo, tendré que visitarte pronto y contarte todo lo que pasó. __Realmente nuestro futuro es incierto y por ello no sé qué pasará en unas horas o mañana. Harry será el encargado de hablar contigo en alguno de los casos._

_Perdóname, por todo lo que dije y lo que me guardé, por no haberte contado de nuestro hijo, le puse el nombre que tu querías porque es lo mínimo que te debo._

_Créeme que nunca te olvidé, ni lo haré. Espero mañana poder salir de aquí y decirte todo lo que siento. Tenemos mucho que hablar._

_Siempre tuya, Hermione Granger._

Tantas cosas que quedaron por decir, tanto tiempo, tantos secretos.


	10. Entre ellos

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Me atrasé en subir porque ayer fue un día caótico, clases, trabajo, visitas. Pero acá estamos. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 10: Fortuna**

**"Entre ellos"**

Hermione llegó molesta a su sala común.

Ese día había discutido otra vez con la profesora Trelawney de Adivinación. Era sabido por sus cercanos, pues no tenía problema en manifestarlo, que la rama de la Adivinación era una pérdida de tiempo para Hermione.

—Tranquila Hermione, no creo que haya ido en serio —le decía un Harry conciliador.

—¡Es que no la soporto! —respondió enviando su mochila con un golpe al sillón de la sala común.

—Creo que se le pasó la mano —añadió Ron —decir que eres una amargada y esas cosas...

Harry lo miró horrorizado, lo que menos quería era que Hermione siguiera más molesta. Se volteó a él y le señaló con su dedo en los labios para que guardara silencio.

—No iré más a su clase, hablaré con McGonagall mañana a primera hora —dijo de manera decidida y tomando sus cosas las llevó a su cuarto.

Harry y Ron la dejaron ir para que se tranquilizara y se quedaron en su sala común jugando ajedrez.

Varios minutos después, Hermione pasó rápidamente, comentando que los vería en la cena luego, llevaba un libro bajo su brazo.

Ella caminó por varios pasillos hasta llegar al lugar que buscaba, una sala abandonada cerca de la torre de astronomía. Entró y buscó un cómodo sillón para leer lo que llevaba con ella. Pasó un buen rato inmersa en su lectura, cuando sintió a alguien entrar.

—Me encanta este lugar, hiciste un muy buen trabajo de transformación, es muy relajante —dijo la persona que ingresó y se sentó en el sillón frente a ella.

—Siempre me han gustado las chimeneas, los sillones y los libros al rededor —dijo levantando los hombros.

—Luego porque la maestra te dice amargada, vieja, anticuada y todas esas cosas —le responde con un tono de burla en la voz.

Hermione se puso de pie y se acercó al sillón del frente.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la otra persona.

—"Nunca encontrarás el amor, nadie te hará feliz más que los libros...blablabla" —dijo imitando a la maestra —y cree que me puede leer la fortuna de la mano como las gitanas muggles. Una estupidez.

—Oye es su clase, ella manda.

—Pero no todos piensan como ella. No soy para nada aburrida o anticuada. Creo que aquí... —dijo señalándolos a ambos con el dedo —lo hemos pasado muy bien.

Hermione hacía movimientos suaves y circulares sobre la entrepierna del chico. Despertando ciertas cosas que hasta hace un momento permanecían dormidas.

—Yo, Draco Malfoy te diré tu fortuna Hermione, hoy te haré el amor como nunca, en este sillón, en ese escritorio y dónde se te ocurra —sentenció atrayéndola a él y besándola con pasión.

Así es como se cambiaba la fortuna de una chica, con la ayuda de un apuesto rival a ojos de los demás, pero muy unidos en la intimidad.

Pero eso solo quedaba entre ellos.


	11. Armario evanescente

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola amigas/os me atrasé 3 días ya en actualizar, pero acá mucho trabajo y estudio, espero ponerme al día pronto. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 11: Sala de menesteres**

"**Armario evanescente"**

Draco tenía que reparar el dichoso armario. No era una misión fácil, primero debía encontrarlo y luego repararlo.

Lo más difícil fue lograr encontrar la Sala de menesteres, donde estaba escondido el _Armario Evanescente_.

Porque aparentemente si alguien ya estaba dentro de la sala y tenías otras intenciones, la sala no se abre a ti.

Así que iba devuelta a su torre, molesto y pensando cómo obtener primero la sala al día siguiente.

—Hey Draco, mañana iremos a Hogsmeade, ¿vienes?

—Tengo que hacer Blaise, no cuenten conmigo —dijo desplomándose en el sillón junto a ellos.

Al menos con la salida del día siguiente le daría tiempo de buscar el armario para trabajar con él, mientras hubiera menos gente en el castillo, mucho mejor.

—¿Draco querido, iremos por un té a Madame Tudipié? —dijo Pansy bajando por la escalera que daba a su dormitorio.

—Lo siento Pansy, estoy ocupado mañana.

—Va a llevar a otra Pansy, ya ríndete —comentó un cortante Zabini.

Ella lo miró con odio devuelta y se devolvió a su cuarto.

—No es necesario que seas así con ella —le dijo el rubio, mirando el fuego crepitar.

—Es la única forma que se rinda contigo y le dé la oportunidad a alguien más —le dijo levantando los hombros.

—Lo que tú digas, yo me canse de decirle que no hay nada entre nosotros y que no me gusta de esa forma.

—¿Y cómo te gustan las chicas? —preguntó Theo curiosamente desde su sillón.

—No lo sé, más inteligentes, independientes, que se pueda charlar con ella, que sea interesante e intensa.

—No hay muchas chicas así en Slytherin realmente —añadió Blaise mirando el techo como sopesando las posibilidades.

—Pero claro, está Granger —respondió Theo.

—¿QUÉ? —dijo el rubio.

—Granger es todo lo que has dicho y yo diría que más —agregó Theo.

—¿Desde cuándo la sangre sucia es una opción? —Draco lo vio intensamente.

—Es una chica, inteligente y últimamente muy bonita. Lástima que se inclina por pelirrojos pobretones y niños elegidos. Así no tienes oportunidad Draco, lo siento amigo —añadió Blaise dándole una palmada en el hombro.

—Honestamente ustedes dos están locos —finalizó para caminar a su cuarto.

-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano para poder ir a la Sala de menesteres antes del desayuno.

Cuando estaba llegando al corredor del séptimo piso vio a Hermione Granger paseando frente a la pared vacía, en donde aparecería en un momento la puerta. Se acercó rápidamente para no perder la puerta y entró junto con ella, tomándola suavemente del brazo.

—Así que tú eras la que estabas acaparando la sala para ti sola.

—¿Qué rayos? ¡Suéltame Malfoy! —le dijo la chica para soltarse de su agarre —¡Demonios, confundiste a la sala y ahora estamos en donde hay objetos perdidos! —lo miró furiosa.

—Perfecto, justo tengo que buscar unas cosas, puedes irte si quieres, Granger.

—¡A no, eso sí que no! Necesito un escritorio cómodo y una silla, haré mi tarea si o sí.

Frente a ella apareció un escritorio con su silla, simples pero limpios y ordenados, bastante en comparación al resto de la habitación desordenada.

—Como quieras —dijo Draco para irse por un pasillo en búsqueda del armario.

Hermione sacó de su bolso sus libros, tinta, pluma y pergaminos para hacer su trabajo de Transformaciones. A la biblioteca siempre llega alguien a molestar, en la sala común no logra avanzar porque entra y sale gente. Necesitaba un poco de calma, esta sala había sido la solución. Pero no contaba con que más gente además del E.D conociera su existencia.

Intentó ir redactando su trabajo, pero la idea se le iba cada vez que oía un ruido de cosas cayendo al fondo del pasillo -no sabía que Draco lo hacía a propósito para molestarla-. Así que se levantó con su varita en mano por el pasillo que había tomado el rubio.

—¡Malfoy, por Merlín busca tus cosas en silencio!

—Imposible Granger, entre tanta basura debo mover escombros para encontrar lo que busco.

—Entonces dime que buscas y te ayudo.

—¿Qué? ¿La noble Hermione Granger va a ayudar al desvalido Draco Malfoy en su búsqueda? No lo puedo creer —dijo con voz burlona mirando a la chica.

—Con tal que te vayas luego y dejes de hacer ruidos de bebé.

Draco la observó molesta y se felicitó para sus adentros, le encantaba sacar los sentimientos de ella a flote, quizás podría utilizarla para su objetivo y luego borrarle la memoria al respecto. Así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

—Lo siento, Hermione —dijo cambiando el tono a uno más suave —realmente necesito encontrar esto con urgencia. No fue mi intención molestarte, llevo días tratando de entrar, pero al parecer ya te me habías adelantado.

Hermione sintió un pequeño revoltijo al oír su nombre en la voz calmada de Draco, le hacía bajar un poco la guardia al respecto con él. Le asintió comprendiendo que quizás ella había acaparado mucho la sala para su comodidad.

—Tú dirás, entonces Malfoy.

—Bueno… es como un mueble, pero pequeño, es alto… y… —se cortó al ser interrumpido por Hermione.

—_Accio bolígrafo, Accio pergamino_ —dijo Hermione apuntando al escritorio al otro lado del pasillo —¿podrías dibujarlo?

Draco un tanto sorprendido, porque no se esperaba eso, asintió tomando el papel y el lápiz que ella le proporcionaba, dibujó un armario delgado y alto de forma muy básica. Se lo entregó a ella.

—Entiendo, no debería estar tapado con cosas, quizás lo hayan usado para guardar cosas en él, y se ve más pequeño que el armario donde el profesor Lupin tenía el Bogart ¿no?

—Exacto, es como la mitad de ese armario. Buscaré por acá mientras.

Hermione se fue por otro pasillo y comenzó a mirar entre pilas de cosas; le daban unas ganas de ponerse a clasificar todo y ordenarlo, pero sabía que sería inútil e interminable lograrlo, así que se enfocó en muebles, diversos tipos de muebles que había en el lugar.

Draco siguió avanzando por el pasillo en el que estaba, pero pasó un buen rato, alrededor de dos horas, hasta que escuchó a Granger llamarlo. Se movió rápidamente para correr hacia ella, le costó un poco encontrarla porque estaba bastante escondida.

—Rayos, me perdí buscándote Hermione —dijo tomando aire para recuperarse.

—Ehm creo que lo encontré, Malfoy —dijo mostrándole el mueble tras ella, un poco incómoda por oírlo mencionar su nombre tan cercanamente.

—Genial, gracias —le dijo extendiéndole le mano.

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero ya el Draco Malfoy de hoy era extraño así que le devolvió la mano.

—¿Qué harás con él?

—Algunos experimentos, tengo una investigación que hacer —con la varita apuntó al mueble —_Reducio_ —y enseguida el armario se encogió.

—Podría ayudar, si quieres —le añadió ella al verlo recoger el armario y ponerlo en su chaqueta.

Draco sonrió. Parece que Blaise y Theo tenían más razón de la que creían sobre la chica. —Claro, sería de mucha ayuda, pero ahora te molestaría con tus quehaceres, podemos vernos acá mañana por la noche si quieres.

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos, Hermione —le dijo pasando luego junto a ella en dirección a la salida.

Hermione lo miró irse muy intrigada, parece que se había autorizado a usar su nombre sin problema, todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy era muy irreal, pero asistiría mañana porque quería saber que investigaba Draco, olvidando el conocido dicho muggle; "la curiosidad mató al gato".


	12. Flowers and Love

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Hola amigas/os ya me quedan dos para ponerme al día. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 12: Flores**

**"Flowers and Love"**

Pansy Parkinson estaba muy ansiosa por su próximo cambio de casa.

Desde que terminó la guerra, tubo que reinventarse tras salir de Hogwarts y pensar en qué hacer con su futuro. Decidió arrendar un pequeño apartamento en el Londres muggle para tener su independencia, y con la ayuda de Draco y sus amigos encontró un lugar tranquilo.

Con el dinero que le dio su familia cuando se fue de casa pensó en invertir en algo, la pregunta era en qué.

Un día paseando por el centro se dio cuenta que transitaban muchas parejas con ramos de flores, y no había nada más romántico para Pansy que te regalasen un ramo de flores. Se acercó a un pequeño puesto donde una joven atendía.

—Buenas tardes señorita, ¿qué flores desea? —le preguntó atentamente a Pansy.

—Hola, ¿Qué tipo de flores tienes?

—Tengo rosas, gladiolos, girasoles, tulipanes —le dijo la vendedora con una sonrisa.

—¿Sólo tienes estas?

La joven asintió y Pansy sonrió, enseguida se le prendió la ampolleta, como le decía su novio.

—¿Tú estás sola en este puesto?

La chica la miró curiosa y con un poco de recelo le dijo; —Sí, puse este puesto con la herencia de mis padres, se mantiene bien dentro de todo.

Pansy le tomó la mano, —Soy Pansy, amo las flores y quiero que hagamos un negocio. Donde yo vivo hay mucho espacio para cultivar flores –ella contaba con que se iría a la casa con gran espacio para ello—, y por donde yo vivo la gente no las compra mucho porque no están acostumbrados. Podría cultivarlas y proveerte de flores todo el año, traer flores de otros países, podemos hacer muchas cosas —dijo calmadamente, pero en tono muy emocionado.

—Yo... No lo sé, tengo que pensarlo un poco —dijo un tanto temerosa la vendedora.

—¿Qué tienes que perder? Haremos crecer tu negocio, si nos va bien abrir una o más tiendas establecidas y solo serán ganancias para ambas. Mientras cultivo las flores, compraremos las mejores que haya en la ciudad y de afuera si es necesario.

—Suena genial, siempre he querido tener más flores para ofrecer.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Pansy.

—Susan Rogers.

—Susan Rogers, vendré en tres días con una muestra de las flores para que las veas y me das tu respuesta.

—Está bien señorita Pansy, ese día le doy una respuesta.

Pansy de despidió emocionada y se dirigió a su departamento muy feliz. Ya tenía todo empacado para irse en unos días con su novio. Miró todo su desastre, pero nada que la magia no pudiera solucionar luego.

Se arregló un poco para salir, y tomó los polvos flu para dirigirse a la cena que tendría con su novio y amigos más cercanos.

—Mansión Malfoy —dijo claramente dejando caer los polvos flu.

.-.-.-.

Una vez en el recibidor de los Malfoy escuchó risas provenientes de la sala de estar. Se alegró de tenerlos a todos reunidos para contarles su noticia.

—¡Les tengo una noticia! ¡Seremos vecinos!

—¿Qué? —se oyó de diferentes voces y direcciones.

—Como siempre una entrada memorable —susurró Blaise.

—Pansy, cariño, ¿no ibas a pensarlo un poco más? —le dijo su novio acercándose a ella.

—Harry, nos casamos en un mes, quiero la casa con el patio más amplio posible y este sector es perfecto.

Hermione se acercó a ella con una sonrisa —Pues bienvenida al barrio, Pansy.

—¿Porque la decisión repentina, si se puede saber? —le preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Porque ya sé que haré con mi negocio, haré invernaderos de flores. Flores de todo el mundo, con la ayuda de la magia y Longbottom, esto será un éxito. Luego te cuento los detalles —le respondió besándolo suavemente.

—Ehhh bueno amor, lo que tú quieras —le dijo atrayéndola hacía él en un abrazo.

Durante la cena le preguntaron muchas cosas, le dieron ideas, consiguió que Neville se apuntara al proyecto y algunos más ayudarían, —Draco y Hermione —solo para poder experimentar en diversas pociones que se usaban con flores exóticas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Para la sorpresa de Susan Rogers, la extraña joven que le habló una tarde frente a su pequeño puesto de flores, volvió con un sin fin de flores hermosas que ella nunca había visto.

En unos meses entregaba arreglos florales a hoteles lujosos, matrimonios, eventos y más.

En un año tenía 3 florerías en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y era la administradora de estos ya que Pansy en el mundo mágico tenía una gran floristería instalada en el renovado Callejón Diagon, _"Flowers and Love"—_pero esto Susan no lo sabía, Pansy solo le dijo que en otra ciudad pondría una tienda para agrandar su marca.

Trabajaban duro para tener las mejores flores y las más hermosas. Todos ayudaron en el proyecto en diferentes áreas.

Pero lo más importante es que se hicieron grandes amigas, muy unidas por el amor a las _flores_.


	13. Mil pedazos

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

ScoRose, una de mis parejas favoritas de la nueva generación, obvio Rose no es hija de Hermione, porque ella esta casada con Draco y son padres de Scorpius. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 13: Dolor**

**"Mil pedazos"**

Nadie podía entender su dolor, su corazón le dolía como si se hubiera quebrado en mil pedazos.

Para Rose Weasley Brown haber visto a sus catorce años a su novio Christian Stone besándose con otra chica fue catastrófico.

No se lo esperaba, estaba realmente enamorada, aunque sus amigos le decían que era un mujeriego, él siempre afirmó que cambiaría y que sólo la quería a ella.

Mentiras.

Corrió por la Escuela evadiendo estudiantes, mientras intentaba no llorar frente a los demás, no viendo que cierto rubio la vio pasar frente a ella, y luego a un chico corría detrás. Se levantó y los siguió.

Rose corrió hasta que se quedó sin aire y se encontró junto al campo de Quidditch.

—¡Rose! ¡lo siento, no volverá a pasar! —le gritó el chico llegando junto a ella.

Rose levantó su varita y el chico se detuvo a tiempo de no quedar incrustado en ella. —¿Cuántas veces te he oído decir eso Stone? Terminamos ¿me oyes? No quiero saber nada mas de ti—mientras detrás de ellos llegaba lentamente su amigo Scorpius Malfoy.

—¡Hey, te he dicho que lo siento! Vamos, se buena chica y baja esa varita o yo…

—¿O qué? ¿Tú qué Stone? —amenazó ella acercándose y haciendo que el retrocediera intimidado —has visto que no me va nada mal en duelos, puedo luchar yo misma por mi honor Stone, no me humillarás nunca más.

—Mira Weasley, nadie va a querer estar contigo después de que te haya botado como una cualquiera, te conviene salir con un chico apuesto y de buena familia como yo —respondió en tono arrogante.

Scorpius que oía todo, tenía ganas de molerlo a palos, pero veía que Rose llevaba muy bien la situación, no tenía lágrimas en sus ojos sino furia y rencor; sabía de lo que era capaz, pero no quería que ella se ensuciara las manos con el tipo.

—_Calvareiioh_ —pronunció Rose con seguridad, inmediatamente a Christian se le empezó a caer el pelo.

Christian abrió los ojos horrorizado viendo como su hermoso cabello rubio y lacio comenzaba a caer en sus manos. —¡Maldita loca!¡Me las pagarás! —dijo abalanzándose hacia ella.

—Atacar a una chica es de muy mala educación Stone, ¿no te enseñaron eso tus padres de "buena familia"? —dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras —_Petrificus Totalus_.

Se volteó a Rose quién se había caído al suelo cuando su ex se abalanzó sobre ella. Stone quedó junto a ella paralizado. Le tomó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. —Siento haber intervenido Rose, pero pensé que este bruto te golpearía —le dijo muy preocupado.

—No te preocupes Scorp, realmente me asusté —dijo sin darse cuenta que lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Ambos se voltearon hacia Christian Stone. —_Obliviate_ —susurró Scorpius. —Perfecto, he borrado nuestros rostros y sólo recordará que le dijiste que habían terminado para siempre.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer ese hechizo algún día.

—Cuando quieras —le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó con seguridad. Luego apuntó a Stone y lo levitó mientras caminaban, dejándolo flotando en el pasillo de entrada al castillo, sin que nadie los viera. Luego se fueron por otro camino al gran comedor.

Rose con un dolor en su pecho y corazón roto, decidió que no valía la pena llorar más por un tonto. Scorpius la guiaba por el pasillo del gran comedor bajo la mirada de muchos de sus compañeros y se sentó junto a Rose y sus amigos en la mesa de Gryffindor, esperando que el corazón de la chica sanara y con el tiempo el tuviera la oportunidad que había esperado, por tanto. Reparando su corazón roto poco a poco.

Por otro lado, Stone no se volvió a acercar a ninguno de los dos y tuvo que tomar una asquerosa poción por varios días para que le creciera el pelo de nuevo, las malas lenguas decían que había engañado a Rose y esta se había vengado, pero no tenía pruebas pues no recordaba cómo había llegado a la enfermería. Prefirió callar y aguantar la humillación.


	14. Barquitos

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 14: Menstruación**

"**Barquitos"**

Era el cumpleaños número cuatro de Scorpius en pleno verano. Cómo el pequeño de Draco y Hermione amaba el agua, decidieron hacer una fiesta de piscina.

Invitaron a los hijos de Harry y Pansy, de Neville y Hanna, de Ron y Lavander, de Blaise y Ginny, de Theo y Luna y sus amiguitos del jardín de niños.

En resumen, habían alrededor de veinticinco niños, casi todos de la edad de Scorpius y unos pocos más grandes. Tenían una piscina grande pero no muy profunda donde los niños jugaban y algunos de los adultos también, porque se turnaban para estar pendientes de ellos.

Hermione con la ayuda de sus amigas mantuvo todo abastecido, aunque a veces con algunos pequeños hechizos aumentaba la comida o limpiaba los desastres, sin que las madres muggles se dieran cuenta. Porque la fiesta era principalmente muggle, así que el resto tenía prohibido hacer magia.

—Ha salido todo bien —dijo sentándose junto a su esposo.

—Eres la mejor organizadora de fiestas, esa cama elástica y la piscina han sido una genialidad —le dijo besando su mejilla.

—Creo que tenemos muchos aficionados al agua—dijo Luna con una sonrisa —el problema es qué haremos cuando sea el cumpleaños de nuestros hijos, Hermione ha dejado la vara muy alta—volteó preocupada mirando a Theo quién le sonrió de regreso.

Luego de sacarlos un rato a comer a regañadientes, llantos y escándalos de algunos niños, tuvieron un momento de descanso mientras los niños comían.

Hermione miraba a todos comiendo y extrañó de pronto a su pequeño cumpleañero, se acercó a su hija tres años mayor que comía con los demás chicos de su edad. —Rose, cariño; ¿has visto a tu hermano?

—No mamá, tampoco he visto a Albus, ni a Fred, ni a los gemelos.

Hermione le agradeció y siguió buscando con preocupación, ese grupito era el más travieso de todos y a veces se arriesgaban mucho con sus juegos. Se acercó a Draco, y le susurró: —¿Has visto a Scorpius y los demás?

—Claro están comiendo aquí —le dijo indicando una mesa junto a él, vacía. —Rayos, estaban aquí hace un minuto, lo juro.

—Draco Malfoy, encuentra a esos niños antes que hagan algo. O dormirás un mes en el sillón.

Draco salió directamente dentro de su casa, llamando a Scorpius sin tener respuesta.

Hermione siguió atendiendo a las madres de los compañeros de Scorpius, cuando se le acercó Luna a hablar con ella. —Hermione, creo que los chicos descubrieron que quieren ser marineros —dijo riendo suavemente.

Hermione fue directo a la piscina seguida por su amiga y se encontró a su pequeño en ella junto a sus amigos teniendo una flota de barcos. —Draco, ¿Qué rayos es esto?

Draco más pálido que el papel miraba a su hijo en la piscina, con los demás niños y luego a su esposa.

—¡Mami, mira barquitos! —la llamó su hijo desde la piscina.

Hermione miró a su esposo, luego se acercó a su hijo y suavemente le comentó: —Scorpius cariño, ¿de dónde sacaste esas cosas?

—Los sacamos del baño de papi, él siempre me deja usar uno cuando me baña en la noche.

Draco quiso que en ese momento lo tragase la tierra, su hijo no ayudaba mucho a que saliera libre de castigo. Definitivamente dormiría en el sillón. Para ese momento los demás niños y madres estaban alrededor de la piscina.

Hermione miró a todos avergonzada; —Hijo, papi cometió un error, porque estas son toallitas higiénicas que usa mamá para no hacerse pipi.

—¿Cómo los pañales que usa Lily? —preguntó Albus.

—Exacto Albus, son como los que usan los bebés, pero para las mamis. No son juguetes realmente. Le diremos a papi que les haga barquitos de papel con el tío Harry. Mientras tanto, ¿vamos a abrir los regalos? —todos los niños gritaron de emoción y las madres sacaron a los más mojados para secarlos.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y le susurró: —Quiero que saques todos los "barquitos", los tires a la basura y se pongan a hacer barcos de papel con Harry y los demás. Y luego hablaremos de esto, no sé porque se empeñan en hacerme pasar vergüenzas.

—Esas toallas para la menstruación son excepcionales Draco, desde que me las dieron me cambiaron la vida en mi periodo —le dijo Luna con su típica alegría en los momentos más extraños.


	15. Abrazos

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Seguimos con historias con la nueva generación, pero con un toque de nostalgia. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de_ Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 15: Sueño/pesadilla**

"**Abrazos"**

La pequeña Lyra de seis años, amanecía muy feliz en la mañana los domingos, su día favorito de la semana.

Se fue a bañar ayudada por una elfa doméstica y bajó a desayunar con su familia.

Su padre, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la cabecera, y por los costados conversaban y comían sus hermanos, Scorpius de doce años, Altais de diez años y las mellizas Etamin y Antares de ocho años.

Se ubicó en uno de los asientos y junto a ella se sentó Ana la niñera que llevaba en brazos al menor de todos, Harry de un año.

Cuando ingresó al comedor la abuela Narcissa, Lyra saltó a saludarla y volvió a la mesa de su mano. Narcissa tomó a Harry en los brazos y le dio su mamadera. —Lyra querida, te veo muy feliz hoy.

Lyra asintió con su pequeña cabecita castaña, era la más parecida a su madre. Draco la miró y sonrió, era la copia exacta de Hermione.

—Anoche soñé con mami —afirmó con una sonrisa mirando a su abuela.

Todos en la mesa la miraron. Draco perdió la anterior sonrisa que tenía y bajó un poco la cabeza, siguió tomando su café.

Los hermanos y hermanas de Lyra la miraron en silencio. Narcissa los miró a todos y luego a Lyra y le preguntó: —¿Y qué hacían en tu sueño?

—Fuimos a la playa, pero Harry todavía estaba en su pancita. Y me daba frutillas con crema —dijo para luego tomar su leche.

—Qué lindo sueño Lyra, seguro mami está feliz de que sueñes con ella.

El desayuno transcurrió en calma, con las mellizas conversando de juguetes y canciones de Disney. Una vez terminado, Draco se levantó y les anunció que debían ir a lavarse los dientes para salir. Ana le ayudó a las más pequeñas y tomó a Harry para llevarlo en el coche.

Lyra se acercó a Draco quién esperaba en su despacho a que todos estuvieran listos. —¿Papi, puedo entrar?

—Claro cariño —le dijo Draco.

—No estés triste papi, dame un abrazo —le dijo levantando sus manos para que la levantara. Draco la estrechó firmemente y ambos miraron el cuadro que había de Hermione en la habitación.

—La extraño mucho —le dijo Draco besando su cabeza.

—Yo también papi, pero me dijo que te diera muchos abrazos todos los días para que no estés triste —volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Gracias Lyra preciosa, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? los demás nos están esperando para ir a ver a mami.

—¡Siiiii! —exclamó abrazándolo y dejándose cargar por su padre.

Subieron todos al auto en dirección a visitar a Hermione Granger, madre, esposa y heroína de guerra. Quién hace un año ya no estaba con la familia, el difícil parto de Harry no la dejó continuar entre los suyos.

Pero sagradamente todos los domingos seguían visitándola en el cementerio muggle de Londres, junto a su abuela Narcissa y su niñera Ana. En ocasiones llegaban amigos y otros familiares.

La nostalgia siempre estaba presente en la familia Malfoy-Granger, pero era un poco más llevadera con el tiempo porque siempre estarían los abrazos que Lyra les daba a todos en nombre de su madre, que era visitada por su madre en sus sueños más profundos, porque Lyra sería una gran médium algún día.


	16. Antifaz

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de _Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 16: Amante**

**"Antifaz"**

Hace seis meses, todos los viernes sagradamente se juntaban en el mismo lugar, a la misma hora, en la misma habitación. A penas alguno de ellos cruzaba la puerta se arrancaban sus ropas para entregarse a la pasión que los consumía, en un principio solo se dejaban el antifaz para no saber con quién estaban.

Hermione miró a la persona junto a su lado, dormido plácidamente y completamente desnudo. Ya sin ningún antifaz.

Se le vino a la memoria la primera vez que se aventuró a tener algo con alguien más que su marido, cuando decidió tener un _Amante_.

Desde que sus dos hijos estaban en Hogwarts no se preocupaba mucho en llegar a casa temprano, ¿para qué? ¿para estar sola? ¿para encontrarse a un Ron narcisista contándole todo lo que hizo en sus viajes de _Auror_?

En un principio trabajar la mantenía ocupada, hasta muy tarde para llegar cansada y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero avanzaban los días rápidamente y ella se sentía más y más aburrida de todo.

Quería algún cambio en su vida y lo encontró en el lugar menos esperado.

Cuando oyó de _"La fortuna"_, un sobrio restaurant que además hacía de lugar para encuentros íntimos, citas a ciegas y otras de ese tipo en la parte posterior al local en lujosas habitaciones; así que se dejó llevar por su curiosidad. Eligió una cita a ciegas, poniendo como condición que usaran un antifaz y que su compañero tuviera entre 25 y 35 años. Luego de cenar tranquilamente, acudió a la habitación número 5 y se sentó en un cómodo sillón con una copa de vino.

Su acompañante llegó después de unos minutos, no hablaron, solo se observaron. Luego de un par de copas y roces, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos y deseos. Se besaron y tocaron desesperadamente, ambos buscando desahogar su necesidad de contacto con el otro.

Así comenzó todo, luego de este le siguió otro encuentro, simplemente llegaban con sus antifaces siempre puestos, con el deseo a flor de piel. Hasta que uno de esos días entre gemidos y rasguños a Hermione se le cayó el antifaz, no lo notó inmersa en el placer de ser penetrada por su acompañante, pero él sí.

Cuando él se detuvo ella abrió los ojos, se tocó la cara y ya no tenía su antifaz, alzó la vista encontrándose descubierta. Se quedó en silencio mirando sus penetrantes ojos.

—Granger... —susurró suavemente, sacándose luego su propio antifaz.

—¿Ma...Malfoy?

—Es lo justo, se te cayó el tuyo —respondió suavemente para luego continuar moviéndose dentro de ella haciéndoles que olvidaran las máscaras que llevaban siempre puestas.

Desde entonces su _"relación"_ evolucionó de algo meramente físico a ser _"amigos con derechos"_, ninguno se recriminaba nada, ambos disfrutaban del momento que podían estar juntos, desconectándose de su realidad, disfrutando.


	17. Propuesta

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Vuelvo intentando ponerme al día, me tomé la libertado de poner duchas bajo las gradas en los vestidores de los equipos, junto al campo de Quidditch. Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story.

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 17: Quidditch/escoba**

**"Propuesta"**

Draco Malfoy ama volar en _escoba_ y mucho más volar jugando al _Quidditch_.

Disfruta del aire y la adrenalina de ir tras la snitch dorada cada vez que se le presenta frente a él.

Disfruta además de ver a su novia Hermione en las gradas animándolo a pesar que es todo lo opuesta a él, odia las escobas y no es fan precisamente del Quidditch, y por él hace un alto al tiempo de estudio para ir a verlo en su partido contra Ravenclaw.

Ambos en su último año, post-guerra, logran acompañarse mutuamente y disfrutar de los hobbies del otro.

Hermione espera pacientemente que los compañeros y amigos de Draco se retiren para entrar con la capa de invisibilidad -de Harry- a las duchas que se encuentran bajo las gradas, mientras Draco lentamente se saca su equipamiento quedando en camiseta y boxers.

Una vez que todos se han ido, Hermione cierra la puerta de los vestidores y se quita la capa que la mantiene invisible. Draco no se sorprende de verla porque sabe que ella estaría allí.

Se desnudan rápidamente y se acercan a la ducha más próxima.

Hermione abre el grifo y el agua fría los hace saltar, pero de a poco comienza a calentarse. Se besan y juegan con el jabón tocándose mutuamente.

Definitivamente este hobbie lo comparten, una suerte de propuesta que le hizo Draco en una noche de copas, tener relaciones o juegos sexuales en todos los lugares posibles dentro de Hogwarts.

Hermione no se puede quejar por la idea, mientras corre el agua por sus cuerpos y es penetrada por su novio, quien la toma en brazos y la apega a la pared de la ducha para no dejarla bajarse.

Gimen mutuamente y disfrutan de la pasión que recorre sus cuerpos, para dar rienda suelta a los orgasmos que los envuleven en la soledad bajo las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

_"Ya lo pueden tachar de la lista"_ —piensa Draco un rato después.


	18. Día de sorpresas

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

¡Hoy logré hacer otro! Nótese que las historias con hijos, siempre tienen nombres diferentes o distintas edades porque son siempre en escenarios distintos, para que no se crea que son continuaciones. _Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 18: Ministerio de Magia**

**"Día de sorpresas"**

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina en el _Ministerio de Magia_ revisando unos documentos para entregar al cuerpo de Aurores esa semana. Con unos pequeños golpes en la puerta su secretaria apareció en la entrada.

—Señora Ministra.

—¿Si, Emily?

—Su esposo está aquí —dijo dejando pasar a la visita.

—Muchas gracias Emily.

—De nada, Señora Ministra.

—Por favor, dime Hermione, casi fuimos a la misma generación de Hogwarts.

—Déjala tranquila, a ella le gusta decirte Ministra.

—No hay problema, luego paso por aquí antes de irme. Nos vemos Señor Malfoy.

Hermione le sonrió a su secretaria, una chica de casi su misma edad, muy eficiente e inteligente, casi una extensión de ella misma.

—¡Sorpresa! —gritaron los niños saliendo detrás de Draco entrando en la oficina.

Hermione salió de su escritorio y se acercó con alegría. Antares la menor de cuatro años le extendió los brazos para que la levantara. Liam de cinco años la abrazó en sus piernas y Scorpius el mayor de ocho le dio un sonoro beso a su madre.

—Ufff con tanto amor me voy a derretir, que bella sorpresa.

—Ya que no puedes comer en casa, nosotros vinimos a verte —dijo Scorpius.

Draco apoyó la mano en el hombro de su hijo. —Hijo, sabes que siempre que puede se escapa a almorzar, la diferencia es que hoy es…

—¡Feli cumpleaños mami! —le dijo la pequeña con mucha alegría en sus brazos.

Hermione rio y la llenó de besos. Se acercó a su esposo y lo besó suavemente.

—Gracias por venir, prometo que me iré temprano para la cena —dejó a la pequeña en el suelo y transformó la mesilla de centro en una más grande, apareció sillas e implementos para comer.

Se sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta y Draco acudió, vio a una pequeña elfa que traía bandejas levitando. Haciéndola pasar ordenaron las cosas para el rico almuerzo cumpleañero.

—Siento que te hayan hecho venir hasta acá Trini —le dijo Hermione al elfo.

—No se preocupe ama Hermione, Trini es feliz de servirle y que disfrute el día con su familia.

—Puedes regresar a casa por esta Red Floo para que no vuelvas al Atrio.

—Gracias ama, amo Draco —dijo con una pequeña reverencia.

Una vez que se fue, Hermione miró a Draco mientras ayudaba a Antares a sentarse en su silla.

—No me mires así, ella insistió y yo tenía que preparar a los niños, se les ocurrió hacer una guerra de juguetes a último minuto.

—Okey, por hoy lo dejaré pasar, ahora que hizo de rico Trini —dijo sentándose con sus hijos y esposo.

Comieron amenamente y rieron con las locuras de Liam, los intentos de hablar de Antares y los chistes de Scorpius. Hermione los veía a todos y no se imaginó nunca que llegaría a formar tan bella familia, que sería Ministra de Magia, que sería feliz.

Una vez que comenzaron a ordenar con Draco, en un pequeño descuido los dos niños se escabulleron de la oficina sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Mami teno sueño —dijo Antares desde su silla.

—Ya nos iremos a casa y dormiremos un poco —le dijo Draco.

—Gracias por todo Draco, pensé que no los vería hasta la noche —dijo acercándose a darle un tierno beso.

—Los niños insistieron en traerte una sorpresa. Reitero no deberías haber trabajado hoy, el Ministerio se las puede arreglar sin ti.

—¿Así como el negocio de pociones se las puede arreglar sin ti? —le dijo en defensa.

—Por supuesto, hoy lo hicieron… bueno un rato, dejé instrucciones.

—Eso pensé... por cierto ¿Y los niños?

Draco comenzó a mirar a todos lados y miró a Hermione. —¡Vuelvo enseguida! —salió en dirección al pasillo buscando a los pequeños traviesos, ya una vez se habían perdido en el Ministerio y se demoraron bastante en encontrarlos.

Hermione suspiró. La próxima vez dejaría la puerta cerrada con magia. —Ven aquí cariño mami te hará dormir —se sentó en el sillón y tomó en brazos a la pequeña Antares, quizás podría descansar con ella un rato mientras los chicos volvían.

Draco intentaba no mostrar mucha desesperación, cuando a lo lejos vio a los chicos de la mano de su "tío favorito".

—Me debes una Malfoy, justo me los encontré al salir del ascensor, Merlín sabe dónde habrán terminado —le dijo quien venía con los chicos riendo.

—Gracias Potter, me has salvado de dormir en el sillón. Y ustedes, no los traeré nunca más a ver a su madre.

—¡No! —gritaron al unísono —Perdón... —añadió Scorpius. —Pero papá —dijo Liam —ambos miraban a Draco y Harry alternadamente.

—Hasta que no se comporten no hay más visitas.

—A mí no me miren, su padre tiene razón, este es un lugar de trabajo y pueden tener un accidente o quien sabe, llegar a un lugar en el que no deben estar —Harry se estremeció un poco recordando lugares que ya conocía.

—Nos vemos en la cena.

—No lo dudes, Pansy y los niños están emocionados.

—¿Viene James y Albus? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Si no se comportan no habrá cumpleaños jovencitos.

—Si papá —dijeron ambos caminando de regreso a la oficina de Hermione.

Draco se despidió de Harry y siguió tras sus hijos.

Encontraron a Hermione y Antares en el sillón, ésta última dormida.

Ayudó a Hermione a levantarse, hizo una nota para la secretaria de Hermione y se fueron todos por Red Floo.

Aún quedaba mucho día por delante, un cumpleaños muy especial para Hermione Malfoy.

Un día de sorpresas.


	19. Minnie

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

**N.A:** Hice un poco investigación para el tema de volverse Animago, por lo que los pasos mencionados aquí son los reales. _Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 19: Gato**

**"Minnie"**

Minerva McGonagall había desarrollado muy bien la magia desde muy joven y aún más con la oportunidad de asistir a Hogwarts. Tanto que su profesor de Transformaciones, Albus Dumbledore le ayudó en su proceso para convertirse en Animago.

Para ella aprender todo tipo de Transformaciones era muy importante, ya que era una bruja muy inteligente y estudiosa. Así que comenzó a investigar al respecto, logrando atraer el interés de su profesor en este proyecto.

El problema era que no se podía elegir que animal ser, ya que la misma magia -por decir de alguna forma-, te dicta tu animal, algo similar a lo que ocurre con el _Patronus_.

Es por ello que el día final del proceso, uno muy nublado en el cual era muy probable que ocurriera el evento de la tormenta eléctrica, estaba preparada en un aula vacía junto con su amiga Pomona Sprout.

—Estoy muy ansiosa Minerva.

—No más que yo, esto ya me está cansando, que proceso más largo —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Unos golpes se oyeron en la puerta e ingresó Albus a la habitación. —Señoritas, afuera hace un tiempo terrible, creo que hoy es el día.

—Al fin —suspiró Minerva.

Luego de esperar un par de horas y ya iniciada la lluvia, se vieron los rayos en el cielo.

Minerva los miró a ambos y se ubicó al centro de la habitación. Recitó el conjuro: "_Amato Animo Animato Animagus"_ y bebió la poción que se había preparado por casi dos meses para este proceso.

De pronto sintió un dolor agudo y se desplomó quedando sentada en el suelo, un intenso latido parecía que le explotaría desde el pecho.

Entonces ocurrió, vio la imagen de un animal en lo profundo de su mente, sintió un calor tibio y un extraño cuerpo la comenzó a envolver.

La voz de asombro no se hizo esperar por sus acompañantes. Pomona se llevó las manos a la boca con sorpresa y Albus sonrió.

—¿Un gato? ¡Minerva eres un gato! —dijo su amiga.

—Corrección, señorita Sprout, una gata, muy elegante, por cierto.

Pomona se acercó a su amiga y la tomó delicadamente, le acarició la cabeza y Minerva se sintió muy complacida ante el gesto.

—¿Entonces, puedes hablar?

—Miau —fue todo lo que pudo decir.

—Al parecer no es posible que nos hable en su forma animal, pero esto ha sido todo un éxito —añadió Albus.

—Gracias por venir profesor —le dijo Pomona aún con su amiga en los brazos.

—Gracias a ustedes por permitirme ser parte de esto. Me retiraré para que Minerva vuelva a la forma humana, recuerde practicar y visualizar el atuendo con el que quiere regresar. Tengan cuidado de no ser vistas, ya que no es algo muy… común —finalizó para retirarse de la habitación.

Pomona miró nuevamente a la gata en sus brazos —¿Oh, quien es una linda gatita? ¡Minnie es una linda gatita!

—Miauuuu —respondió Minerva saltando de sus brazos para luego transformarse nuevamente en mujer, con una simple bata de baño encima.

—Creo que habrá que perfeccionar eso Minnie —le dijo su amiga en tono pensativo.

—¿Minnie?, ¿en serio no se te ocurrió un apodo mejor? —le dijo tomando su varita para transformar la bata en su uniforme —de todos modos, es mejor que volver desnuda. Vámonos a la cama, esto ha sido agotador.

—No es mi culpa que los gatos sean mi animal favorito, y ahora mi mejor amiga lo es —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Minerva le sonrió y continuaron su camino a los dormitorios, prometiéndose volver para practicar, para ser la mejor animaga que alguien haya conocido, para seguir aprendiendo.

* * *

**N.A:** Los pasos para ser Animago los resumí a la última fase ya que en realidad son varios, según lo que estuve leyendo fue Albus quien le enseñó y apoyó en esto cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts; y como era amiga de Pomona la incluí en el relato. Las interacciones y lo demás es invención mía.

¡Gracias por leer!


	20. Nuestro bebé

**Declaración:** Los personajes del mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Como que se me da escribir cosas de cumpleaños últimamente. _Este drabble participando en la actividad que se está realizando en la página de Yo también estoy esperando un nuevo capítulo de Muérdago y Mortífagos, junto a Accio Story._

_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y sólo se encuentra en FanFiction y en Wattpad, con el usuario LidiaaIsabel, si lo ves en otro lugar por favor avísame* Di no al plagio._

* * *

**Día 20: Verde**

**"Nuestro bebé"**

—Draco tenemos que preparar la fiesta de Scorpius, cumplirá un año nuestro bebé —dijo Hermione mudando al pequeño.

Draco tomando su varita comenzó a transformar algunas cosas de juguete en productos de cumpleaños.  
Hermione levantó la mirada y de pronto la habitación del bebé era aún más verde. —¿Verde, en serio?

—Asúmelo mujer, el será todo un Slytherin mientras antes ame el color verde mucho mejor.

Hermione río. Le dio el bebé a Draco para que lo cargase. —Es sólo un bebé, en su momento decidirá qué colores le gustan. Por el momento será color bebé —y con un movimiento de varita cambió todo a color celeste.

Draco arrugó la nariz y miró al bebé de casi un año que lo miraba risueño. —Vamos pequeño, tu madre nos excluye de TÚ cumpleaños.

—Traidores... —susurró Hermione.

Finalmente le dio el gusto a Draco e hizo los adornos y demás productos de colores verde y celeste pastel.

El pequeño Scorpius que ni se interesaba en colores aún, disfrutaba de pasar de brazo en brazo y luego de jugar con sus primitos y amiguitos de su edad.


End file.
